


Daddy

by WritingIllusions (orphan_account)



Series: Daddy Kink [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, I had to get this out of my system, Smut, but i swear there is nothing wrong with me, but it's not my fault, i blame kink meme, i have no morals, i should be ashamed, so i can focus on gentle smut, there's just something sexy about calling older men daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingIllusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She had never let her most carnal desire slip past her lips, until now. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

He stopped, stilled inside her but buried to the hilt. _What had she just called him?_

They had shared a bed together many times before, tried many new things. From gentle and sweet, to bondage and dominance. But she had never let her most carnal desire slip past her lips, choosing instead to play the scenario in her head while he fucked her. It always made her come, an orgasm that shook her to the very core. 

She was mortified now and wished nothing more than for a rift to open up and swallow her right there. She dared not look back at him, opting to slump her shoulders and hang her head in shame, awaiting his response.

None came and eternity seemed to tick by, but in reality only seconds passed. There was no way out of this, no escape save addressing this atrocious sin and being done with it. He would likely never look at her again, much less want to be in her company. She couldn't blame him. 

“Solas, I’m sorr-” she moved forward in attempt to free herself, pushing herself off all fours, ready to confess and apologize for her lewd behavior with a red face. But his grip on her hips tightened, calloused fingers digging into her soft flesh.

“Say it again.” 

His voice was something she had never heard before. It was raw, intense, feral as if she had stirred something inside him, awakened some animal that lay dormant. It sent a jolt of desire through her, twisting and coiling as her cunt clenched around him from arousal. 

She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Was he willing to go along with this? Was he turned on by it as much as she was? Their age difference had never been a problem; in fact, it was more of a turn on for her. To have a man, twice her age crumble and lose himself inside her. She wore it almost like a badge of honor, prideful that she was able to make him succumb to her despite her youth and inexperience. 

This was something different entirely. _This_ acknowledged their age difference, relished in it. She gasped as his grip tightened again, on the verge of drawing blood, his voice low and dangerous as he repeated himself.

“Say it.”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Desire and lust burned deep inside her, her eyes instinctively closing as she moaned out his command. “ _Fuck me, daddy._ ”

It was all he needed. He pulled out and slammed back into her, so forcefully that she almost lost her balance. Her arms began to quiver, shaking from need and the force of him. He held onto her, steadying her as he repeated his motions, slamming and burying himself deeper in her cunt with each thrust. His cock throbbed painfully, at the verge of bursting and spilling inside her. He fought back the urge. He wanted her howling and screaming his newfound title first.

He reached forward, grabbing a fist full of snow-white hair, eliciting an animalistic wail from her. He pulled, tugged at the luscious locks as he continued his assault. “Again,” he ordered. “Tell me what you want.”

She would come soon, she knew it, if he kept this up, if he played along so perfectly with her fantasy. “Fuck me, daddy,” she croaked, her voice hoarse. “Come inside me, daddy. _Please._ ”

It was unholy. Her mind blacked out, focusing on nothing but the sound of their sweat soaked skin as it collided, each new plunge from his cock bringing her closer to her end. What would the people think of their _Herald_ if they saw her like this, if they knew of her unholy thoughts and desires? 

Her arms were on the verge of giving out, her legs shaking from the tidal wave that was about to consume her. She quivered, panted, moaned. “Daddy, don’t stop.” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her vision black from ecstasy. “I’m coming!”

No sooner had the words left her mouth before her cunt began to clench around his cock, spurring him on to his finish. “You want daddy’s cum inside you, _da’len_?” He needed to hear her say it, needed to relish in the fact that he was fucking a cunt so young. Would she give herself to him so willingly if she knew who he really was, how _old_ he really was?

“Yes, yes,” she chanted like a prayer, her hips moving on their own accord as she began to fuck herself on his cock, on the verge of another orgasm. “Please, daddy, give me your cum. I want it spilling out of me, daddy.”

He stilled as he watched her rock back and forth. He was close, so very close. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on daddy’s cock.”

His words spurred her on as she picked up her pace, moans and lewd words spilling from her mouth effortlessly. Her cunt pulsed with need as she rode him, his hand releasing her hair to allow for more movement. She pulled forward, sliding off his cock with slickness only to come crashing back down in repeated movements. 

He groaned, watching as her perfectly round ass bounced back and forth, swallowing his cock as it disappeared inside her cunt so easily. Gods, she was so wet. The juices from her orgasm began to drip down her thigh, the feel of it serving only to remind her exactly how _good_ he fucked her.

Unable to bear much more, his hands roughly grabbed at the skin of her thighs, taking back control. One hand reached around, finding her sensitive bud. He circled it, his finger already slick with her arousal. She was so wet for him and the thought of it made him smirk, smug and proud at the way he made her young body ache for him.

He leaned over her, burying his face in the back of her neck. “Daddy’s gonna come, da’len.” His voice was husky, full of promise and dark desire. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. 

She bobbed her head up and down, too delirious from her oncoming climax to do much else. Within seconds, her walls contracted and her body tensed, rigid as her orgasm rocked through her. The feel of her tight cunt was all he needed to send him over the edge. He bit down on the soft flesh of her neck as his cock throbbed, spending himself inside her. 

She made delicious noises, breathless pants as she came down from her high. Her body gave way and she slumped down on the white cotton sheets, his cock slipping out of her. His seed dripped from her raw cunt like luscious velvet as she tried to regain composure, her breathing erratic. 

He slumped down beside her, spent and exhausted. Admittedly, that was one of the more intense climaxes he had had, no doubt stirred on by the fact that she was calling him _daddy_.

His chest rose with each deep breath, his mind replaying the events that just took place. She was always so full of surprises, and he was always willing to play along for this young vixen.

“You have a wide range of elaborate fantasies, vhenan."

She giggled softly as she pressed her backside against him, wiggling her ass to accentuate her point. “You liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me....
> 
> But let's be honest, there's just something sexy about calling an older man "daddy" during sex. 
> 
> No? Just me? Okay then.
> 
> Anyways, my writing still isn't where I'd like it to be, but practice makes perfect. That's what I get from dropping off the face of the earth for five years.
> 
> Feedback gives me happy feels <3


End file.
